


Touch you, touch me

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, FTM, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, SHIDGE, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Pidge (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm pidge, ftm shiro, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “How about this; we just focus on ourselves and not each other?” He suggests. Pidge looks up at him with a curious gaze.“As in… keep our hands to ourselves?”{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Touch you, touch me

Pidge had his knees pulled up against his chest. He was staring down at the bedsheets, unable to tear his gaze away from the faded pattern in the print. Shiro sat beside him, looking at him through the corner of his eye. There were a million thoughts running through the youngers head, Shiro could tell from the frown on his face. Shiro wanted to wait it out and wanted Pidge to take initiative over the situation. But they’d been sat silently in his room for almost an hour now and even Shiro was finding his patience was starting to slip away. He wets his lips and sits up straighter drawing Pidge’s attention toward him. He offers Pidge a relaxed smile.

“We don’t have to do this Pidge.” Shiro reminds him. Pidge drops his gaze again and lets out a small sigh, turning his head to press his cheek into the top of his knee.

“I know that, but I want to. I’m just…” Pidge trails off.

“I understand you’re nervous,” Shiro shuffles forward slightly and reaches up to run his fingers through Pidge’s fringe. “And I get that it can be conflicting when you _want_ to do something. But if you’re not ready, this can wait.”

“I don’t want to wait anymore, Shiro.” Pidge grumbles, lifting his head again and huffing out a breath. Shiro’s smile softens and he gives a small nod.

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“ _Yes_ , I just have to get over myself.” Pidge huffs again. He sucks in a deep breath before he curls from his ball, letting his legs fall more comfortably against the bed. He keeps his arms around his chest. Shiro looks him over, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as an idea comes to mind.

“How about this; we just focus on ourselves and not each other?” He suggests. Pidge looks up at him with a curious gaze.

“As in… keep our hands to ourselves?” He asks. Shiro nods and leans back on the bed slightly.

“That way you’re completely in control and then if you feel confident enough…” Shiro shrugs lightly and lets Pidge fill in the blank himself. Pidge chews his bottom lip, eyes trailing over Shiro’s body slowly. He meets Shiro’s gaze again and gives a small nod.

“Okay, yeah, sure.” He nods firmly like he was trying to tell himself that he was, in fact, okay with that idea. Shiro offers him a sideways smile and leans into Pidge, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Get yourself comfortable.” He prompts as he shifts back on the bed again.

Pidge moves back toward the headboard slightly and props a pillow up against it. He chews his bottom lip some more before he reaches over his head and pulls his shirt off, throwing it to the end of the bed. He presses his hand to the fabric of his binder and pauses.

“You don’t have to take it off, Pidge.” Shiro states. Pidge looks Shiro over before he nods and leans back against the pillow, dropping his hands to his lap and keeping them still against his thighs.

“Do you want me next to you or would you prefer me to face you like this?” Shiro asks. Pidge manages a small sideways smile, shaking his head softly.

“Where do you want to sit?” He asks.

“I’m fine with either.” Shiro states. Pidge huffs out a breath and looks to the space beside him.

“Facing.” He mumbles lowly. Shiro nods and lifts his hand a little.

“Chuck me that pillow.” He requests, and Pidge does without taking his eyes off Shiro. He props the pillow up behind him before he looks back over to Pidge again. “Is it okay if I take my shirt off?”

Pidge knows why he asks. Because sometimes it made his own body dysphoria act up. He thinks about it before he nods. He could handle it today. Shiro nods too and reaches back to pull his shirt off over his head. Pidge’s eyes trail down Shiro’s bare chest, looking over twin scars under his pecks. He presses his hand a little harder against his chest and lifts his eyes. One day.

Shiro lays back against the pillow, spreading his legs slightly as he rests his hand on his thighs as Pidge had. He continues to smile softly up at the younger even as he shifts around a little to get more comfortable. Pidge stares up at him for a second before he spreads his own legs too, but only slightly.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Shiro states again. Pidge huffs out a sigh and rolls his eyes.

“Shiro, if you say that one more time I’m going to snuff you.” He grumbles. Shiro chuckles and tips his head back against the pillow more.

“I’m just making sure you know.” He shrugs.

“I _know_.” Pidge empathizes the word even as he shakes his head. Shiro hums and drops his gaze slightly. Pidge swallows and follows his gaze. Shiro’s hand slides down between his thighs, his prosthetics rubbing over him through his pants. Pidge tries not to let his breath audibly stutter as he watches with his lip between his teeth.

Shiro’s fingers rub in slow but firm circles, his middle finger pressing down more on occasion, enough that Pidge can imagine what it must feel like. His own fingers twitch slightly against his thighs, but he forces himself not to move just yet. Shiro slides his hands back up his thighs, lifting his hips as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and rolls them down his legs. He kicks them off and Pidge stares probably a little too intently at the wet patch in the front of Shiro’s underwear. He’s wearing briefs and Pidge makes a small sound at the sight of them. Shiro lifts his gaze and smirks up at the younger.

“What?” He asks, his voice in a low purr as he presses his fingers against himself again and starts rubbing slow circles again. Pidge shakes his head, sucking in a shaky breath as he continues to watch Shiro’s hand. Shiro pulls his hand back, lifting it to his mouth to suck on two fingers. Pidge swallows and drops his gaze again, watching as Shiro parts the front flap of his underwear and holds it open with his other hand. Pidge shudders slightly as the tiny opening shows off _just enough_.

Shiro’s hand is blocking that view before Pidge can even process it properly, his fingers pressing into the part of his underwear and sliding over himself again. Shiro tips his head back slightly, letting out a soft sigh as he presses them against his front, continuing to roll his wrist in a slow and firm motion. Pidge curses under his breath and lifts his own hips from the bed and tugs his pants down his thighs. His underwear follow shortly after. Shiro hums and Pidge has to squash down the urge to close his legs and hide himself away.

“If I may be so bold as to say you look fucking amazing.” Shiro hums as his own gaze trails over Pidge’s body. Pidge feels his cheeks heating up, but he ignores it as he slides his hand between his own thighs and slides his finger between the lips.

“I’ve shown you mine, how about you return the favour?” Pidge raises an eyebrow, trapping his lip between his teeth again. Shiro smirks and pulls his hand back.

“Hardly.” He chuckles even as he slides his underwear off. He spreads his legs a little further, sliding both hands between his thighs, framing around himself as he rolls his hips up into his hands, really showing himself off. Pidge huffs out something like a laugh, even though he feels like he might die from the sight.

“Show off.” He mumbles. Shiro smirks wider as he moves his hand again, prosthetic fingers sliding down around either side of his swollen front, pulling back in a way that makes him look far too good. Pidge grunts softly and presses his fingers harder against himself.

“Which one should I use?” Shiro asks and for a moment, Pidge’s mind fails to catch on to what it is that he’s asking. Until he realizes that he’s talking about his hands, prosthetic or flesh. Pidge holds back a small whimper because Shiro’s letting _him_ choose.

“Right.” Pidge manages to say, his voice sounding unfamiliar to himself due to how low it is. Shiro smirks and shuffles back slightly, laying further back against his pillow as he continues to slide his prosthetic fingers over himself.

Pidge’s breath hitches when Shiro’s eyes roll closed and he lets out a breathy sound. Pidge presses his fingers harder against his front, rubbing a little faster as he watches Shiro’s fingers pressing lower against himself. He barely notices that he’s holding his breath as he watches Shiro work his middle finger inside himself. It comes out with a soft moan though from the sight alone. Shiro makes a low sound himself, his head tipping back as he slowly fucks himself with his finger.

“God Shiro…” Pidge breathes out as he watches the digit draws back completely slick, running back over his front as Shiro draws his hand back to rub more slow circles against himself. Shiro huffs out a soft chuckle as he looks back over to Pidge.

“You should see yourself.” He states. Pidge blushes and tries to ignore the obvious compliment as he drops his gaze to himself. He slides his fingers lower, over his wet hole before, as Shiro had, he easily slides a finger into himself. “Baby… God look at how wet you are.”

Pidge chuckles and lifts his gaze again as he shuffles down the headboard slightly, spreading his legs a little further. “Your fault.”

“I’ll take that blame.” Shiro sighs.

He slides his fingers down over his hole again, working two inside himself this time. He moans softly as he angles his hand down more and twists his wrist. He presses his thumb against his front and with the movement of his fingers sliding in and out of his hole, his thumb stimulates him further. Pidge holds back his noises and just watches Shiro pleasure himself. He works his own finger deeper into himself as he rolls his hips up into his hand.

It doesn’t take long before Shiro’s hips are thrusting up into the movement of his own hand as he fucks himself on his fingers. Pidge watches with hazy eyes, licking his lips as he watches slick start to accumulate around Shiro’s fingers and hole. Shiro easily works a third finger into himself as he presses his hand back against himself and his back arches slightly and Pidge knows it’s because he’s curled his fingers just right. Shiro’s soft moans fill the room, as his head tips back to the side and his other hand reaches up to run through his hair, gripping the strands.

Pidge whimpers, dropping his other hand to himself as he closes his fingers around his front and massages the swollen organ. He starts fucking himself on two fingers as he rubs himself, eyes unable to pull away from the sight of Shiro. The older rolls his head forward again, fingers still tangled in the front of his hair as he opens his eyes and takes in the sight of Pidge.

“Fuck,” Shiro grunts, his hips thrusting up into his hand more. Pidge moans, curling his fingers harder into his sweet spot, tipping his head back against the headboard as he cries out softly. They’re both panting and making low noises as they watch each other pleasure themselves.

Shiro drops his hand from his hair, lowering his prosthetic hand and pulling his thumb away from his front as he slides his other hand down there instead. Pidge watches with his lip between his teeth again as Shiro starts rubbing himself again, faster and more forcefully than he had been earlier. A small whimper escapes him as he tips his head back and his hips jolt against his hands roughly.

“God, Shiro…” Pidge pants as he stares wide-eyed. Shiro makes another small whimpering noise as he fucks his fingers faster into himself. Pidge notices his toes curling against the sheets and feels himself clench up from the sight alone of Shiro in so much pleasure. It almost makes him want to reach out and take over for him.

“Pidge…” Shiro moans, his name sounding like heaven coming from Shiro’s mouth while he’s like this. He rolls his head forward again, chin pressing into his chest as he stares with a hooded gaze at the younger. Pidge whimpers softly under the heated gaze, jerking himself off faster as he pumps his fingers harder into himself.

Shiro’s back suddenly arches again before his body seems to snap back into place and he curls in on himself slightly, crying out softly as his head turns to the side, his face pressing into his pillow. Pidge curses softly as he watches as the frantic movements of Shiro’s left hand come to a sudden stop even as his prosthetic fingers continue to roughly fuck into him. The sounds are _obscene_ , and Pidge’s gut feels like it coils tight from it. And Shiro’s taut muscles suddenly go lax and he drops back against the bed, moaning louder as everything slows down again. He pulls his fingers from his hole, coated in slick as he slowly rubs circles against his front again to work himself through his orgasm.

“Fuck Shiro,” Pidge whines, and he’s not even embarrassed by the sound of it as he rubs his front harder and faster, his other fingers sliding back from his hole slightly. His hips jolt up against his hands as he tries to hold back.

“Pidge, oh baby,” Shiro pants softly and his voice gets to Pidge in all the best ways possible.

“Shiro, Shiro, f-fuck, Shiroooo-” Pidge’s head rolls back, his mouth falling open on a silent scream as his hips jolt into his hands again, his fingers working over himself faster as he squirts.

“Holy shit,” Shiro’s voice stutters slightly but Pidge barely realizes it. He works his fingers back inside himself, pumping them forcefully but slowly as he makes a mess of the bed. He doesn’t stop stroking himself until his breathing starts to even out again. He drops his hands away from himself, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

Shiro’s pushing himself up and moving to hold himself up beside the younger. Pidge lifts his gaze and meets his eye, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Shiro smirks down at him and leans down to press a light kiss to his lips.

“A squirter, huh?” He chuckles softly and Pidge turns his head away. “Hey, don’t think about it too much, it’s fucking hot.”

Pidge bites his bottom lip and looks back up at Shiro, fighting back a smirk. “Yeah?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because it’s fucking messy.” Pidge shrugs. Shiro shifts to hold himself over Pidge, lightly running his fingers down Pidge’s left side.

“That makes it better.” He hums as he leans in again and kisses Pidge properly. Pidge rests his hands against Shiro’s chest, despite how messy and wet they are. Shiro’s fingers trail lower against Pidge’s side, even running over his belly and tease at going lower. Pidge pulls back from the kiss, dropping his hand to nudge Shiro’s lower as he spreads his legs open again.

“If you plan on touching me, you better be ready to finish the job.” Pidge states, returning Shiro’s smirk. Shiro twists his wrist and slides his hand lower, his fingers gliding over Pidge’s front teasingly. Pidge swallows thickly, head tipping back slightly.

“Don’t worry baby, I will.” Shiro purrs before he tips his head to kiss Pidge again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
